pathofevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs to Reports (broken stuff)
Bugs that have been fixed but the fix has not been released are marked (fixed). All bugs with a released fix have moved to the fixed bugs page of the wiki. General Bugs (companion issues would go here) *inconsistency in trap/lock xp. things are marked to give xp, but are not always doing so *Muta'sin is joined at level 6, not 1. His showed domains (and one of Laisera's) is wrong. *Timoteo is still a generalist wizard. I believe it was intended to be a necromancer. *If I ask Grutur about his opinion on Kvas, the conversation ends. *When I dismissed Mu'Tasin, he said he'd be in al-Qasr, next to the merchant (Siham?), if I needed him, but he wasn't there. You should change the dialogue if you don't want him to be recruitable again. Neverwinter *none currently. Al-Qasr Al-Kabir *There's a bug with a Pasha quest. If I have the scimitar (Scirocco) equipped, I don't lose it when I "give" it to him. *al-Qasr: The Magistrate rules the city. One of his bodyguards attacked me on sight when I returned to the building. If it's related to factions, I killed everyone in Intisar. He didn't attack me before going there. Calimport Muzad *Tortured King journal does not update when given his story by Talabwyss *William Rede at the Muzad: if the Diamond Dust is in the inventory of a companion, it isn't lost and I can gain infinite XP. This is similar to the Scirocco bug I described. I guess it can happen in other quests too. City of Pros *none currently. Halruaa/Riverbridge *none currently. Ekkathys *All of the interior areas in Baranthyr can be built successfully but the library shows up on the keep report as the lord's suit and vice versa. *The Merchant shop can be built successfully and shows up correctly on the keep report. *The church construction only occurs if the monestary is selected. The temple to Tchazzar option does nothing. Either way, nothing shows up as constructed on the keep report. *The tower can be built as both a wizard tower and a guard tower but the guard tower option is in a different building so both options can be built. Regardless, nothing shows up on the keep report. Also, the guard tower is empty. I am not sure whether there is supposed to be any occupant(s). *The fortifications and roads can be built and show up properly on the report. *I have found no way to improve weapons and armor for the troops. I don't know if I am missing something. *music in Karas Estate (Ekkathys). *The Thralls of Orcus attack me on sight when I enter the crypt. I have the quest to kill them, but I have no option to talk. Is this normal? I ask because the other time I played I was able to talk to them, but I didn't have that quest yet. *I get strange behaviour at Karas Family Mines, at the area with the lava and all the earth elementals. Even when controlling my characters, I couldn't get them to attack at some points. I ended with everyone killed. Maybe the big enemies and the tightness of the area are the cause. *The quest "Death and Accidents" (Ekkathys) shows as incomplete. I did and reported it before going to the mines. Murann *none currently. Other Areas *Agarar Summoning Circle: After Carcarin summoned the bladelings, nothing happened, supposedly the party was to be teleported to the second circle? but after looting the bladelings, nothing seems to happen *When recruiting the Tortured King, there's a TK's essence on the floor. If I grab it, it's undroppable. He already has one in his inventory. *There's music at Teion's Home (Alira's quest). *The third fight in Carcarin's quest (hags) has music. Category:Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Category:Calimport Muzad Category:Pros Category:Halruaa/Riverbridge Category:Ekkathys Category:Other Areas Category:Neverwinter